


Welcome to My World

by StrawHatGal



Series: The Fall of Xadia [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGal/pseuds/StrawHatGal
Summary: We know The Dragon Prince. The goal is to return him safely to Xadia. But what if Viren caught them? Trapped by a spell, they now believe that they are normal kids in our world. But can they ever get back to Xadia in time to save Zym and Xadia? Now, meanwhile in Xadia, looks like Ezran's got to team up with Ellis to rescue Rayla and Callum. But when they disappear too, Viren deploys a plan to rule Xadia and the human kingdoms! Can the quartet get back to Xadia in time?
Relationships: Aanya & Ellis & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Aanya & Female OC, Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ellis/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla (The Dragon Prince) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Fall of Xadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739323
Kudos: 7





	1. No! {Rayla's POV}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenie. Thanks for introducing me to this.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Greenie.+Thanks+for+introducing+me+to+this.).



> I hope you enjoy.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Dragon Prince. Otherwise Ellis would have stayed with them.

"No!" I scream.

Viren laughs. He's got both of us trapped now, me and Callum. He stands over us, Dark Magic making his eyes black and his hands purple with the smoking magic. I shudder.

He crushes purple dust and throws it over the two of us, chanting a spell. "On era seiromem rieht, og meht tel Htrae ot!"

There's a blinding purple flash, then I don't remember anything.

^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^

I wake up, the area around me unfamiliar. But I somehow know what to do. Soon, I'm heading out the door across the street to a pale yellow house. There's a panel with a button, and I push it. Part of me warns me that I don't know what it is, but mostly I ignore it.

The door swings open, and a brown-haired boy steps out. He looks confused for a second but then his expression clears. "Hey, Rayla." 

His voice triggers something, and I remember his name. "Hey, Callum. Ready for first day of school?" I ask.

"Sure am. Wonder if Ezran will be there?" He replies.

Ezran. The name sounds familiar, but I can't put a face to it. A vision flashes through my mind, a young brown-haired boy with fluffy hair and blue eyes twinkling in his brown skin playing with a little girl, her long black hair braided over her shoulder while her dark eyes sparkled mischievously. They're looking at a small blue dragon, laughing with delight. Then it's gone.

"Rayla, you ok?" Callum asks, his eyes worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "Let's just get to school. Wouldn't want to be late for the first day, right?"

^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^

The doors open, and we step into school. Everyone immediately stares at us. We make for an odd sight, the two of us. Callum in his black jeans, purple shirt, red hoodie and blue jacket don't look so strange, but I know with my white hair, violet eyes, black leggings and sneakers, and my green jacket thrown over my white shirt with a purple stripe and black stripe I look strange.

A gaggle of girls immediately strut up to Callum and I, eyes flashing beneath buckets of makeup. "Hey, babe." One says to Callum in a flirty tone. Callum flinches away and I step in front of him. "Hey, back off." I snarl.

The one in front, a tall, blond, blue-eyed girl, states down at me. "Out of the way, what he want with a freak like you?" She asked snootily, eyeing my hair and my clothes in disgust.

I give her the same once-over, my eyebrows raising at her hot pink miniskirt. Her pastel pink tank top is so tight I bet if she bent over it would snap. "Before you call me freak, you might want to take a look in the mirror." I growl as she takes a step closer to Callum. He takes a step back.

"Oh, having a fight now are we?" She purrs. I analyze her quickly. She's in heels, so in my sneakers I'll be faster. I've been training, so probably skill advantage, but I don't know if I have mental advantage.

My hands go to my back by instinct, but there isn't anything there. A vague memory pops up, of me grabbing something and flipping it into blades and then hooks. Then it's gone. That's crazy. When would I ever do that? It doesn't matter now. I ball my fists.

She takes a swing, wobbling in those ridiculous kitten heels of hers. I easily duck it and retaliate. She manages to dodge, but I'm not even trying hard. She swings her purse at me, but I sweep her feet out from under her and the purse smacks me in the face. I wipe the blood from my nose as she stands up, her arm bruised.

"Girls! Stop this, right now!" A man yells.

I turn to look. It's the principal, Mr. Hingsworth. He looks very, very, very displeased.

Oops. I think I'm in trouble.


	2. He is Neither Principled nor my Pal

The principal's office smells like old socks.

It's a weird thing to notice, being in trouble and all, but it does.

That girl I got into a fight with, Genelyn Harriston, is pretending to look distraught, her hair messed and her eyes wide and scared. Ha. Phony. I'm not going to pretend just to get out of trouble. My back straight, I meet the eyes of the principal. He's clicking a pen, and he looks displeased. "So." He starts. "Genelyn Harriston. Rayla Lunarson."

Lunarson? Is that my last name?

"What was the cause of the fight?" He asked in a bland tone.

Before I can say anything, Genelyn bursts into tears. "I was just saying hi to Callum and she hit me." She blubbers.

I stand up, outraged by her lies. "I didn't! You tried to flirt with Callum, but he obviously didn't want you to! I stepped in front of him, and you struck the first blow!" 

"Girls." Mr. Hingsworth growls. "Let's do this in a civilized manner. I will call in those who were watching the fight, and they will tell me. Understood?" 

I sigh and nod. 

One by one, students file inside. They turn to face us. "So, who was it?" He asks them.

All their faces turn to stone, and they all point to me. Except one. Callum. He points to Genelyn.

^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^

"I can't believe he believes that freaking idiot!" I mutter angrily, storming out of the principal's office.

Callum tries to keep up with my long strides. "Rayla, it's ok. Both of us know who's really at fault." He attempts to pacify my anger. I appreciate it, but it's not working.

"Why'd you even bother standing up for me? No one's believing it, anyways!" I continue.

Callum darts in front of me. He puts his hands on my shoulders, stopping me. "Rayla. You're my best friend. I will always be there for you." 

I smile. Callum has a special way of diffusing my anger. "Yeah. Thanks, Callum. I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that."

"No problemo." He smirks. "Let's get to our next class. You're going to love it."

^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^

"I'm going to love it, huh?" I mutter to Callum. Both of us sit at a two person desk, and I'm hunched over a drawing of him. Or what he would look like if he were torn apart by a dragon. Our assignment was to draw our partner, and I was with Callum.

His drawing of me was already perfectly shaded, signed, and lying neatly in his side of the desk with his pencils put away in his dragon pencil case.

I scrub at the paper viciously, desperately trying to erase that line cutting through his gut. "Gah! I give up!" I say, and he laughs.

Finally, I have a 'finished' product, and we're dismissed. Never have I been so happy to get out of class.

^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^

The next class is P.E., something I enjoy, being naturally good at it. Callum groans, him being the least athletic person I know, but he just said I'd love art, so I can't say I pity him that much.

We split up at the locker rooms, him heading left and me going right. I hear giggling coming from the room and groan. Great. You can bet Genelyn told everyone in her little clique about me supposedly beating her up. But for my best friend Callum? Totally worth it. I sigh and walk into the locker room, my green backpack ready for swinging at people. 

Inside is the pinkest room I've ever seen. It's absolutely disgusting, and what's even worse are the giggling girls inside. As soon as I step in, the giggling stops and everyone turns to stare at me. "Hey." One of them remarks. "It's the freak."

Refusing to be cowed by them, I ignore them and head to my cubby hole. There aren't any locks or doors, and who knows how far these girls will stoop. I'll have to be extra careful here.

Something hits the back of my head, and I turn. One of Genelyn's little cronies just threw a hot pink towel at me. I ignore it, turning back to my cubby hole. I put my bag inside and change for P.E. 

They all giggle again. I glare at them, my temper flaring. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing that would interest you, Dixie." They snicker.

"I'm Dixie now, huh?" I say. Personally, that's one of the stupidest nicknames I've ever heard. "Fine by me, Nelly." I retort, targeting Genelyn. 

She humphs. "Was that supposed to be a burn, Dixie?" She taunts.

I narrow my eyes, my glare locking onto hers. "How could I burn someone who's best friend is the mirror?" 

She growls. "How dare you- Girls, attack!"


	3. My New Best Friend {Ellis' POV}

Ava and I head home, me riding Ava. She whines softly.

"I know, girl. I'm going to miss them too." I say, scratching behind her ears.

We had just left our new friends, because we had to go home. I was going to miss them though. They were all so cool, and they were my only friends. Besides my sweetie wolf Ava, of course. Callum, the mage. Rayla, the assassin elf. Now that I've actually met elves, I think they're cool. Then of course, Ezran. I kept thinking of him. He's my best friend.

Just then, Ava jolts me out of my thoughts by barking excitedly, then racing off in the wrong direction. "Ava!" I scream. "We're supposed to be going home!" 

She pays no attention to me, racing onwards. I just hold on tight and wonder what the heck is going on. Then I see him. A lone figure walking towards us, and I suddenly understand why. "Ezran!" I scream.

"Ellis!" He calls. "I need your help!"

I pull up. He hops on behind me. "So, what do you need help with?" I ask.

"It's Rayla and Callum." He says. "Viren did something, and he sent them to another world. I need to get them back! Zym needs to go home!" 

"Sure." I reply. "We'll get them back."

Then we ride into the sunset, not knowing what happens next.


	4. I'm Probably Going to Die

I'm changing by myself in the boys' locker room when I hear a scream coming from the girls' room. I stop dead. Rayla. Genelyn. Oh man, I'm such an idiot! 

I dash to the other side, but I can't exactly go in. 'Cause you know. 

"Rayla?" I call. "Rayla Lunarson, you come out right now!" 

Rayla stumbles out. Her nose is bleeding again, and she has her backpack slung over one shoulder. "That's it." She growls. "I'm going home. Pretty sure Runaan would understand."

Runaan isn't Rayla's birth dad. He's her adopted dad, which is why she calls him Runaan. It's a strange name. A vision flashes across my mind. A version of Runaan, with horns and purple streaks across his nose. I dismiss it quickly. Runaan? Horns? Ha. That would be like Rayla learning how to fly.

"But you can't go home!" I protest. "What about m- the rest of school?" Oops. I nearly said me. Would that sound self-centered? Maybe it would seem like I have a crush on her?

Author's Note: You will most likely see some Rayllum and Elran fluff. I'm a hardcore shipper of Rayllum and Elran. Get over it.

"What about them?" Rayla challenged.

"I mean, it's first day." I argue. "Just first. Give it a try." 

She pauses. "Ugh! You're impossible, Callum Harrowson. Just today."

I cheer, earning myself some weird looks from the other boys. She tries to keep frowning, but she ends up smiling. Me, stupid idiot Callum Harrowson me, threw my arms around her in a hug. At first she tenses up, surprised, but then she hugs me back.

I'm in total bliss, because holy frick the girl I like is hugging me, but then a shriek sounds behind me. It's Genelyn, and she looks most displeased. The word 'Bait' comes to mind, for some reason. Rayla and I pull apart, her eyes blazing with defiant fire.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy! Freak, get away from my future husband!" Genelyn shrieks, her voice rising in pitch with every word.

Rayla's gaze darts to the mirror, and she moves away from the mirror, closer to me. My heart skips a beat. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were engaged to the mirror." She says sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcastic honey.

Genelyn growls, but I'm pretty sure she's learned her lesson about attacking Rayla head-on. Which makes me nervous. I don't say so to Rayla. That might make me seem overprotective, or worse, like I'm in love with her. Because I'm totally not, right?

RIght?

Me and Rayla smile mischievously at each other and head off into the gym. She's holding my hand to drag me, and I barely remember my intense hatred of anything physical.

^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^ ^•×•^

Five minutes later, we're all lined up in our gym uniforms, red shorts and T-shirts with a vertical gold stripe. What's even worse than the fact that I absolutely despise anything physical, is that I end up lined next to Genelyn, who keeps inching closer. I keep inching away until I'm practically Rayla's Siamese twin. She looks slightly uncomfortable with me being this close but she knows it's be her Siamese twin or Genelyn.

Our of the goodness of her heart, she lets me choose her.

The coach stops in front of Rayla and I, eyeing us. "Getting a little cuddly, now are we?" He notes. The whole class laughs as my cheeks flush bright red, the same color as my uniform. I step away from Rayla. Her cheeks are burning, same as her eyes.

As soon as I approach her, Genelyn wraps herself around my arm, purring nonsense. I shake her off. Being near girls other than Rayla is weird for me. I mean, we grew up together, so I'm used to her.

Author's Note: Viren gave Rayla and Callum fake memories. Now, pretend this never happened. I do not exist.

The coach grunts and continues. "So today, cupcakes, we'll be doing something very easy."

I sigh in relief.

"An overhead obstacle course."


End file.
